All I Want For Christmas
by tess.untitled
Summary: “Aren’t you going to invite me in, luv?” Callian.


I just couldn't help myself…

After watching "Secret Santa" I had to write a Christmas story.

Whether it is good or bad, I am not really sure… I did enjoy writing it though.

Btw, I don't own "Lie To Me" or any of its characters.

--

"Isn't it funny that at Christmas something in you gets so lonely for - I don't know what exactly, but it's something that you don't mind so much not having at other times."

By Kate L. Bosher

--

Gillian Foster was lying on the couch, eating chocolate ice-cream by the fireplace while she watched a movie that was based on a novel she had read a few days before.

It was the first Christmas night she was spending alone after filling in the divorce papers and she didn't know what else to do as she didn't seem to be sleepy… at all.

The book was one of those romances that made everyone cry, everyone but Gillian who just couldn't stop complaining on how different the movie was when compared to the book and on how empty the characters seemed to be.

Addicted to almost every kind of book – too bad the Lightman Group didn't leave her much time to read –, Gillian could always see the characters interacting on her mind while she read the stories and that was the main reason that caused her to get disappointed when she watched those same stories being played on the big screen.

She knew that even one single quote could have more than two interpretations but sometimes she wished some people could see it the way she saw it… maybe that would help them find the passion for life and living that was – most of the times – lost when the destiny decided to show its little and sometimes cruel tricks.

She sighed deeply once she read the words "THE END" appearing on the screen, reaching out for the remote control to turn off the television and the DVD player.

The living room was now dark… she couldn't hear anything else besides the loud silence that seemed to have come to fill the space that had been abandoned – as soon as she had gotten the divorce – by her now ex-husband's voice, his low comments and their sometimes heated discussions.

"Home – that blessed word, which opens to the human heart the most perfect glimpse of Heaven, and helps to carry it thither, as on an angel's wings." Lydia Child once said. She was so right… and now that she was away from her _family_ and her _home_, she felt like she had an empty heart.

She knew she had done the right thing when she divorced Alec but she also knew that she had failed at her first attempt to build a family and she was no longer sure she could try again.

She had been extremely lucky though… even though she felt lonely when she was at her new apartment, she always felt at _home_ when she was at the office… oh yes, she had found her place and she was officially holding onto it with all her power.

It seemed like she had lost a home and a family just to find her real home and her real family… If it had been worth it? Sure. Painful but worth it.

She removed the blanket that was covering her legs as she stood up, putting it down over the couch before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She knew every corner of her house by heart as many had been the hours she had spent walking around it without knowing what else to do.

Her bare feet were touching the cold ground and she moved… slowly… memories taking over her daily routine thoughts… a smile appeared on her face… even though it was the first Christmas Eve she was spending alone, she couldn't help but feel happy about the wonderful party she had had with her _colleagues_… her new _family_.

She was lost on that trip to her little world when suddenly something stopped her natural and gentle movements; there was a knock at the door. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow questioningly before turning around to face her living room clock.

Who would be at her door that late on Christmas Eve?

She ran a hand through her hair before cheeking on her mirror if she looked presentable.

She was wearing a grey flannel nightie with little baby pink snowflakes. It ended slightly above her knee, giving a good sight of her long legs.

Walking by the couch on her way to the door, she grabbed her pink stripes short fleece sherpa-trim robe and put it on before slowly opening it.

A warm smile took over her face and made all its way up to her eyes once she saw the familiar figure of the person that was standing on the other side of the door.

She hadn't had much time to talk to him since he had returned as the other people from the office and his own daughter had asked for his full attention. She had to confess she had been a little jealous but she was the kind of person that knew when and how to give space.

She had tried to steal him away from the crowd for a few minutes but it hadn't been possible… they just kept being interrupted over and over again and so she had to give up, convincing herself she would have an opportunity to tell him what she wanted before the end of the night. It hadn't happened though… but now he was standing right in front of her and there was no one else around.

Why wasn't he with Emily though? What had happened? Why was he there?

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello luv." He returned the smile and took step closer to her as she leaned comfortably against the doorway. "Well, you know, Em is at her mother's… we went to pick her up at the airport a few minutes ago… the plane was late but at least arrived."

"Oh, that's good… Em was really sad about not spending Christmas with you both." Gillian said delicately, reaching out to gently caress his face.

She knew he had come back without any wounds – at least physically – but she felt the need to touch him to make sure he was real; to make sure he was really there.

She hadn't told anyone about her uncertainties when it came to his trip to Afghanistan. He was a grown up man and he knew what he was doing – or so she tried to convince herself. Her doubts had started killing her as soon as he left though.

What would she do if something happened to him? What would she do if she lost him? What would happen if he was hurt? Would she ever forgive herself for letting him go? Would she ever forgive him for leaving her?

So many questions had crossed her mind while she patiently waited for news from him after their connection went down.

She was glad he had returned… she was so glad he was there with her now.

He closed his eyes at her touch and sighed deeply before, in one swift move, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his body.

He took in her scent and felt his muscles relaxing; felt his body melting against hers. He didn't want to let go… ever.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." He whispered before placing a tender kiss upon her cheek.

Instead of pulling away after though, he just kept slowly kissing the soft skin of her face until he reached her lips.

It felt so right to be holding her; to be kissing her; to be opening up to her…

He didn't mind showing her his vulnerability because he knew she wouldn't be scared… he knew she wouldn't run away.

He just hoped he wasn't too late to let her know how he felt… he had been hiding his sentiments for so long… probably since the day he had met her…

But now it was Christmas… and she deserved the best of the gifts and the only one he had to give was himself… his heart, his soul, his being.

It took Gillian less than a second to react.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, answering the kiss lovingly.

"Fear is healthy." She murmured against his lips as they pulled away from each other, giving him a wicked smile to which he replied with a grin.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, luv?"

The End

--

And it's the end of yet another one-shot.

:) I leave the rest for your imagination.

Thank you so much for reading.

Hope you enjoyed the little story.

R&R if you feel like it.

Hugs,

Reesa.


End file.
